When Time Stops For Love
by Times2PJO
Summary: Fora Tempus an immortal daughter of Kronos has a tough time. From flashbacks to the Huntresses of Artemis weird things happen to her, expectantly when she goes to school and meets a certain boy. Ideas may change.
1. Chapter 1: The hunt for Artemis

**HELLO! Tis Livi here, this is our new story called WHEN TIME STOPS FOR LOVE...anyways i will uplode most of the story, but Victoria may..tweek it a bit. We do switch off writing chapters, so ENJOY! (Oh and plz comment/review, it would be much apprecated)**

1

"_No!_" _Kronos bellowed. Fora Tempus winced, "You may not socialize with those punny gods!" His beard of red bellowed around him along with his hair. Fora's dirty-blond, wavy hairs blowed as the air around her dropped and blew her back a foot. "B-but father! They will need m-my help!" _

_ "Kronos! The gods are here!" Atlas said, coming up next to her father and was almost as tall. "They have Zeus with them and they are coming for us!" Kronos glared from where he was, "Hide, my daughter, you do not want to be here when my cousins destroy this place." _

Fora gasps as she jolts up from her sleep, she grasps the sheets of her bed. Finally realizing where she was she sighs, there was a knock on her tent of skin. "Hey! Are you okay? I heard a lot of screaming…" The voice of Phoebe echoed from where she was in her privet tent.

"Y-yeah…yeah I'm fine, you can go back to sleep." There was a sigh on the other side, "Okay," she said, "but if there's anything wrong, you know that we can talk." Fora nodded, even though her friend couldn't see it, "I know…I know you should go back to bed though before A-Artemis finds you." There was a rustle on the other side like hesitating footsteps.

"You don't seem yourself Fora…just saying. Night," As the footsteps faded she blew a sigh of relief, "Aw crud, Now I gotta see Artemis…" The last time that happened, as in the nightmares, Artemis said to go straight to her.

"Come on Fora," She said, trying to make herself some confidence. "You can do this, a-all you need is to find….to find Artemis," She sighed, that _totally _didn't make her feel any more confident with herself. She sighed and got out of her bed, it was inlaid fur and wool that kept her warm throughout the winter.

She shivered, "All almighty of Zeus! It's freezing!" She crossed her arms and went over to be her heavy hunting coat and golden bow, which was a gift Eros, along with her furred boots and the regular, crude, stone arrows. She put them on as fast as she could and slinked out into the wet snow. She trudged through the foot of snow, wondering where she could be. When she finally saw one of her deer, the deer walked up to her and nuzzled her in her four fingered gloved hand. The deer looked up at her and something of reconization went through its eyes. "WHAT?"

Fora swore, "GAH! How could I forget it was the Winter Solstice?" She threw her hands up in the air. She sighed; the golden deer sat, and then lay down. "I guess that I will have to wait…" She said laying down, using the furry deer as a pillow she quickly fell into a sleep.

About an hour later Apollo and Artemis came down from Mount Olympus; Apollo swung to and fro singing useless haikus. "Oh how I love the parties, so lovely, colorful, bright, and shiny. How I love the singing and socializing," He paused, "Actually instead of socializing I'll scratch that and put talking ins-"

_BUMP!_ "Oww," Artemis, who swore that if she heard any more haiku would kill herself, looked up from where she was leaning.

"Stop the chariot. We should make sure that it wasn't a mortal that got hurt." Apollo made the cart go to a screeching stop splashing up snow_;_ the golden sun chariot and horses glowed bright then dimmed in the snow. Artemis ran to see, one of her deer's. She sighed in relief as she saw it was unhurt. Someone came be hide her though and she latched out with one of her arrows and had it to the unknown person's neck. But what she met with was wide eyes, "P-Please don't kill me…"

Artemis smirked and put the silver arrow back in her quiver, "Well, what are you doing here Fora?" She asked, seeing irony to what the huntress said. "Well, you told me to come to you if…uh… if I had another…well…another-"

"PMS? Oh and sorry for running over you…" Apollo said. Artemis glared at him. He put his hands up in a surrendering motion, "Okay, okay, I get it, no PMSing." He said. She looked back at Fora who was also giving a glare of her own. "We have to get to our hunting grounds immediately." She muttered to Fora, she had seriousness and it was something that was not to be reckoning with.

"Brother," The moon huntress barked, Apollo looked at her from where he was, "Yes, how may I help you sister of mine?"

"Now is not the time to joke," She said, not a hint of humor in her face or voice, "Change of planes, please bring us to the Silver Forest." Her eyes flashed silver, Apollo raised an eyebrow, and something was definitely _not _right. The god of light had never seen his sister this urgent and serious, though she was always a hot head and had _many _outbursts on his account. He, for one, saw something of an action that only was when he got in trouble when he was little and she took his defense. It was Caring.

"Alright sis, just give me a second." He said she nodded. "Come on Fora," She said, she grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the sun chariot. The horses' braded as she walked onto the sun chariot. She winced. Fora never liked horses, especially golden-white ones. "And here we go!"

Apollo lashed the leather rope and the horses went at a flash of light speed. They where there in about 15 seconds flat, "Thank you brother," Artemis grunted. Fora knew that the huntress goddess _totally _would never say that unless it was something important. Apollo nodded then said, "See ya later sis!" and sped off towards Mount. Olympus

Artemis looked at were the snow was melted from Apollo's chariot. Without looking behind her, "Sit down on the tree stump near you, we have work to do."


	2. Chapter 2: Meditation

**So! This is by Victoria! Oh, and the Charater choice dose NOT mean that we are paring Artemis and Thoth up...that would be akaward and such... Anyways, thanks for reading and please review!**

**-Livi**

**2**

When Artemis meant they have work to do, it basically meant meditation and breathing exercises. Fora hated them so much. All they were was breathe in and out in and out repeatedly. Fora sat down on the old cedar stump she always loved and appreciated. It counted one hundred rings. It was a great tree her favorite in the forest. She crossed her legs and put her hands in her lap ignoring flashbacks from the past. Artemis sat beside her doing the same except she had nothing to fight. They stayed here in this position for a few hours. When Fora was taken over by a flashback she zoned out.

_Flashback_

_Kronos paced the throne room holding his scythe. "Why did I have such ungrateful children trying to overthrow me… at least I still have you darling Fora." He sighed patting his daughter's head. Fora who, in the flash back, looked younger and moved to another foot awkwardly looking at the ground instead of her aunts and uncles. _

"_Fora, come sit on my lap." Her uncle Oceanus sighed rolling his eyes. She nodded slightly walking over with grace to him. He lifted her up and she leaned into him. _

"_The puny gods will be attacking soon and we cannot let them take us over. We are far more powerful and stronger than them for one and two we can be more strategic." Kronos boomed looking at his brothers and sisters. Fora shifted uncomfortably. She really didn't like meetings. Her Aunt Phoebus took her in her lap. She kissed her head carefully cradling her. Rhea sat in her throne a look of nothing on her face. Fora looked at her carefully trying to guess what she was thinking. "Phoebus sister will you please put Fora to bed." Kronos asked politely. _

"_Of course brother, Fora say goodnight to your father." Phoebus said handing Fora to her dad. He kissed both her cheeks hugging her._

"_Goodnight daddy," Fora said in her small voice and went back into Phoebus arms putting her head in the crook of her aunt's neck. _

_End of Flashback_

Fora snapped out due to Artemis screaming in her ear and waving her hands in front of her face. Fora glared at her getting up. "I think we are done for today lady Artemis." She sighs rubbing her temples. Artemis nods patting her back carefully. Fora walked slowly keeping pace with Artemis though. Artemis was about to say something but stopped letting the silence explain it all.

"I'll meet you back at camp I have to go and clear my mind." Fora sighed. Artemis nodded and flashed out a silver mist left behind. She continued walking not wanting to think at all. Fora kept thinking of her past though. Her one ex boyfriend almost husband Thoth, which was a very long story indeed, and the wars she's been through. Rubbing her temples for comfort and leaning on a nearby tree was soothing. However her peace was interrupted by a snarling hellhound.

Fora knew that the type of monster snarl very well, especially the one that was now in front of her in front of her. "Rick why are you here? I thought dad had you on double duty…" Fora rolled her eyes. Her father always attempted to talk with her, but the past is the past. 'I'm here to keep you company kid,' he sighs cuddling into her side. Rick was a real lifelong friend of hers since birth and now.

"He will never ease up will he…"Fora sighed petting his fur softly. 'Boss is boss I can't help that sweetheart.' He replied genuinely. "I'm taking a nap wake me up in a bit." Rick nodded and Fora put her head down on his belly.

A Few Hours Later…

Rick was gone due to the boss calling and Fora was now shivering on the ground possessing ammonia. Artemis came back, scared Fora was injured or something even more serious. When she saw her little hunter on the ground she sighed in relief that something serious did not happen and picked her up getting in a more comfortable age for lifting. She flashed back to camp as Fora started waking. She opened her eyes saw Artemis's face and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Wondering where and play time

**Chapter 3, yep...Enjoy! **

**-Livi**

3

She felt warm again, scratch that, she felt her _toes _again. Fora sighed and snuggled closer to the warmth of the thick blankets. "Ah…Ah….CHOO!" She sneezed; she heard a sigh next to her, "Fora I know your awake, can you _please _let go of my arm?"

Fora cracked opened an eye, Artemis was sitting on the bed with her holding a book; she was wearing PJs and was looking at her with a waiting expression. "Cause I can't really feel it anymore and I need to get a tissue and wipe your…spit…off of me." Fora noticed that it was one of the times that Artemis actually said out loud the word _please, _also that Artemis was waiting for her to get better,so she let Artemis's arm that she was holding for warmth go. Artemis sighed in relief. "Ah, thank you blood…"

Artemis looked at Fora, her eyebrows furrowed, "What happened?" Fora sighed, "Well Rick left when I fell asleep and I seemed to have gotten a cold…Oh, but why are you here again?" Artemis shrugged, "I had nothing better to do, plus you got me into a head lock and wouldn't let go."

Fora rubbed the back of her neck, "Sorry about that." She sneezed again, Artemis handed her the tissue box. "Its….well try not to do it again," Fora nodded, "I know this seems kind of sudden but I need you to get something…."

Fora blew her nose and looked at her, "What is it?" she asked curious. "I need you to take care of one of my baby deer's for a little while. Her name is MoonLance, she's….she's something alright. " Artemis hesitated. "She's very scared of people, but I can't take the time to take care of her. I need to go and do some stuff." Artemis's eyes flashed silver, "It will only be for a little while, you can start when you get better, as in your bruised bone. Thank the gods that you didn't break a bone."

Fora raised an eyebrow, "Uh. Okay, why not? But why didn't you ask the others, I'm sure one of the others could have-" Artemis cut her off, "No. You are the Lieutenant right?"

Fora nodded, "Yeah, and?" Artemis sighed, "This deer is _very _hard to control. I'll give you more info when I have it but for now it's one of your duties to attend it when you're healed and able to walk…actually run."

Artemis kept muttering while Fora, on the other hand, was wondering what was so aggravating this deer would be. While in her deep thoughts she started to yawn. "I'm going to go to sleep," Fora said, "So, good night." She leaned over Artemis and turned out the table light, then went and tucked herself under the heavy cloth.

_Other Night_

Artemis looked at the slumbering huntress; she put the book mark in her page and put it off to the side. "You totally don't know what was coming to you." She muttered Fora was like a daughter to her in a way, although it was a weird thought since she was actually the same age as her. Artemis smirked as that followed to her mind, "It's not just the deer, nope it's more than that, but you'll see soon enough." Fora rolled over, taking the covers with her.

Artemis sighed; she leapt out of the bed. She walked over to the door, looking back she smirked. A sliver light wrapped around her and she was wearing her huntress gear yet again. "See you later Fora,"

_New Day_

Fora woke up at the sound of muttering outside of her tent. She breathed in deep through her nose; her cold finally seemed to be gone because of the rest and the ache's of her bones were better. She brushed her hair and went out to see what was happening. "Hey? What's with the chatter?" She asked

"Artemis went missing, well not _missing _missing, but is not here and she told no one." The littlest Huntress, Amelia, asked. "Do _you _know were Artemis is? 'Cause that would be great,"

Fora sighed, "Well, no. I just saw her yesterday but that was the last time. I need to get dressed and see a…certain deer that she wanted me to see."

Amelia's blue eyes widened, "OoooooO! A deer? Can I come?" Fora hesitated, "Uh, maybe later, this is the first time I'm going to see it. So…" Without another reply she went back into her tent and got dressed. She then went out to see one of the other huntresses looking at her with the oddest expression, "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing." Said Zoe, Fora raised an eye brow, "What?" She asked again, getting a little irked. Zoe shrugged, "Are you sure that you don't know anything about the where about of Artemis?" For a shook her head, "No, I'm sure."

Zoe nodded, "Okay, See ya later then." Fora watched as Zoe turned around and left. She furrowed her brows. _Well that was weird, _She thought. "Well now for the deer," She exclaimed as she started into the woods. The woods felt like home as she went swiftly through the many trees. The deer, Artemis explained the day before, was in the Trance Moon waters. It was a little off of where they were now, about not even a half of a mile's walk. Fora shouldered her bow and quiver. For her and the other huntresses, it only took about fifteen minutes to get there if they ran. As she got there she scanned the area to try to find the little deer, "Now where are you…"

What she didn't see was a small shadow behind her it wagged its tiny tail and started back. Then ran and "OUPH!" Fora fell on her stomach as something was on her back.

"Well I found you," She said, she turned the little deer was looking at her as she tried to push it off of her. "Come on I need to see you,"

Yet again the deer didn't budge, "Well," She said, "What should I do now?"


	4. Chapter 4: Why is education important?

**Sorry for the delay, here's the next chapter by Victoria!**

**-Livi**

**Chapter 4**

Fora was extremely frustrated and frazzled by the deer that now fell asleep on her back. She put her hands behind her back and grabbed the deer. It immediately woke up and dashed off into the woods. Fora slapped her head and ran after it as fast as she could. "I hate you deer!"

She tripped on her foot and the deer came grazing in. It put its tiny hoof on her hand and licked her nose. She giggled a little at its cold wet tongue. Fora picked the tiny deer up in her arms. The deer had huge eyes, with silver fur, and black hoofs. Its nose was in Fora's shirt, it was slightly wet and cold. It fell asleep once again. Fora slowly moved to sit down. She sat carefully perched on a nearby gray rock. She wondered what Lady Artemis was doing right now. Knowing her she probably needed to yell at Apollo or something…

-F.T.-

Artemis was walking through Olympus flustered at Apollo who kept commenting how hot he was, and how all the girls wanted a piece of his sexiness. "Apollo if you would like to shut up I would be very thankful… thanks…" She yelled and walked up the throne room steps. Zeus her father summoned her about Fora. Artemis knew no good would come out of this. Her gut kept telling her this as she walked through the grand doors. Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, and… Hades stood there talking with each other. She walked uneager to them as Apollo departed to go 'take care of his baby' as he put it. Only meant he was going to wash his 'sunflower' or sun chariot.

"Hello Artemis pleasure to see you came," Poseidon said his usual calm relaxed smile on his face. Artemis smiled towards him in her greeting then raised an eyebrow to Zeus. "We summoned you here on behalf of Fora and how she needs to make _friends_. She also hasn't ever gone to school or properly learned English. You know what we mean," He continues.

"Fora is perfect the way she is you four. She may not get along with a few hunters, and not know proper grammar and spelling for the English language, but most demigods and such can't even read." Artemis argues standing her ground prominently. Hermes sighed and stepped forward more.

"Artemis we all want what's best for Fora. She needs an extra push in the right direction. I worry about our sister, and maybe she needs a break from the Hunters. I mean she has been in your pack for over a thousand years. She was your first to join. I think you should think that Fora maybe needs less responsibility and be more of… a kid." Hermes says in a calmly mannered tone. Artemis heart dropped a little. Fora never actually _did_ get to feel what being a regular kid was like. Things were always forced on her.

"If I wasn't worried I wouldn't be here Artemis," Hades adds. Artemis knew all four were worried because they had genuine emotion in their eyes. "Besides Fora probably wants some independence and fun. Let her be more like an average teenager. We can put her in 7th grade. We'll find a good school and all. No monsters around. Nothing will harm her we promise." Artemis still wasn't completely on board with this whole idea. It sounded too good to be true. Monsters can easily get Fora… and her flashbacks she only knew about would interfere. She hates school work. She'll get too stressed.

"Ask Fora she is the one that is getting shoved in a school…" Artemis sighed. The four brothers frowned, but nodded to Artemis' request. "If she really doesn't want to go she shouldn't have too. The work she'll have to do you have to remember. She is more of a fighter, and not a strategist." She adds the plan getting worse and worse in her head. Zeus summons Fora and they wait…

Fora felt that tug she always gets when her brothers are calling or summoning her. She holds the deer making sure it's knocked out for sure and goes into her true form wind traveling onto Olympus. She felled on her butt and catched the deer that woke up quickly. The five gods looked at her displeased. She gives them all the eye and stands deer trying to escape her grip. "You summoned me brother," She yawned rubbing her eyes.

"Yes Fora we summoned you… We know that you've been with the hunters for many years, and thought that maybe you should go to school," Zeus sighed looking at her expressionless face. Fora held her breath for over three minutes getting even angrier. She hated education and learning. Also they probably would end up learning something about mythology… she didn't want to talk about her father. Artemis walked over and took the deer from the statue Fora. "Fora if you'd respond things could go much faster." Zeus added frowning at her silence.

"No," Fora say shortly and turns attempting to walk out only to be grabbed by the arm. Hermes turns her around. "I do not want to go to school. Besides social studies in 7th grade sucks all you talk about is ancient civilizations… something I don't want to do." She hisses. Hades gives her his glare. "There is no reason why I have to learn who built the Parthenon when I already met the guy and had lunch with him. Also that guy from Rome… who he was… Julius Caesar and he was nice and I was sad that he died. Egypt I know enough about and I will never talk about those days again." Fora finished thinking about Egyptian gods… they all were prisses.

"Fora you are only thinking about the past. Nothing bad will happen darling," Poseidon comforts. Fora glared at him not even giving a slight smile. She turned once more, but this time Artemis caught her arm. She looks at her with those silver moonlit eyes. Fora looks back and sighs rolling her gold eyes. "Just… it'll be good for you,"

"If I say yes I have certain rules that must be listened too," Fora snapped. They all nodded and motioned her to go. "It will not be an all girl's school, no 'special' schools, and no schools where the teachers actually care about your learning. No schools with Latin in it, no schools that monsters are in, and no schools where I actually have to care about myself." Fora paused, making sure they got that then continued. "Also, no schools also with kids that are your descendents. They have to be in New York, and I will not sleep in dorms with people if you send me to one of those schools." The five look at her not pleased by the demands. "That's all, I have more stuff, but I think it is best I keep it at that."

"Fora the whole point of school is to receive an education. Most teachers care about your learning. We will send you to an all girl's school if necessary. Latin is in most schools we are thinking about. You will ace that class either way. We can agree to the only you in a dorm thing. All your other rules are fine we will accept them." Zeus sighed. Hermes smiled to her, but Fora wanted to give him the middle finger. Hades left as soon as possible and Hermes came over hugging her. Poseidon hugged her and left. Zeus gave her a nod and left.

"See little sis not that bad,"

"I'm older then you Hermes, and never mind I don't care about life anymore. It is worthless either way things go." Fora sighed. Hermes frowned, but kept an arm around her protectively.


	5. Chapter 5: It could be fun

**Enjoy! -Livi**

5

"Why did I agree to this?" Fora groaned as she wore a tee shirt and pants. She trudged up the ramp of the school with her 10 pound backpack with Artemis who was, in fact, wearing a very formal dress shirt and skirt. Artemis looked at her, "Well, because they pretty much made you. It's not like I _want _to be here." She said simply. Fora glared at her and shifted the weight of the bag with all her binders and stuff. The gods and goddesses enchanted the bag so it carried more stuff, but it didn't make the bag any less heavy. They both walked to the Principals office. The secretary was a young looking lady who gave them a big, fake smile. "Hello, how may I help you?"

"Uh, can I see the Principle please? We have a meeting with him today." The lady nodded, "Sure, just one sec." She pressed a button, "Mr. Done, you have a visitor. Mrs.…."

"Ms. Hunter," Supplied Artemis, Fora smirked at the name. "Ms. Hunter is here to see you." There was a pause, "Send her up." Was the gruff reply from the intercom, the secretary gestured for them to go into the room.

As they both walked to the room Fora snickered. "Ms. Hunter?" She asked nudging Artemis in the side. Artemis glared at her. "Shut up."

"Ah. Nice to meet you Ms. Hunter," Mr. Done took off his wire rimmed glasses. He was the sort of fellow who was starting to grey but did not 'let himself go', "You can take a seat right over there…Now, this is about your daughter I'm assuming, registering her am I correct?" He asked.

Artemis nodded stiffly; the term daughter was very…disturbing. "Yes, I have her files here." She grabbed the vanilla folder and waved it in the air. Fora was off to the side, somewhat amused with what was happening. "Ah, good, let me see." The principle went to grab the files when Artemis held it a little out of his reach, "One sec. Do you mind if I look through it once to make sure everything's in order?"

Mr. Done nodded, and sat back down. Artemis flipped through it, a grin formed on her lips by the time it was done she was smiling, "Here," She passed it to him. He opened it and looked through it.

"Hm, very good, her grades are very good although she could use a little more after school academics." He mused over the records out loud. As he finished the files he looked at the two girls. He turned to Fora, "Welcome in Miss. Tempest."

-F.T.-

"Students we have a new student." Fora waved awkwardly, "Hi." The class stared blankly at her. The class that she was starting in was an ELA class or English, Fora never actually _liked _English but so far her teacher was really nice.

"You can have a seat next to Jennifer over there." Mrs. Spar said to Fora as she pointed to the empty seat next to a ginger headed girl. As she was going to her seat someone's foot went out, she nimbly avoided it and landed on her feet and slid into her chair. There was a lot of muttering and the girl Jennifer gave her a look.

"Okay students; let's start with reviewing our prepositions." Mrs. Spar started. Fora groaned inside her head and the long day started for her. Lunch couldn't have come any faster. Fora sat alone at a round lunch table. She actually hated round lunch tables but they weren't any that were free so she just sat there. Jennifer came over and looked at her; she had a group behind her.

"Okay, looky here," She started just as Fora was about to eat her homemade sandwich. "See over there?" The ginger pointed over to where a bunch of boys were. "That place is off limits."

Fora shrugged, "Yes and?" Jennifer glared at her, and so did all the others. "See that boy?" She said pointing into the crowd of animals, Fora shook her head. "No,"

"The boy with the Linken Park Tee," She described; Fora looked again and then saw a boy with the shirt, jeans and tousled brown hair. In retrospects of an American teen he was pretty cute. "Yes what about him?"

"His name is Matt and he is off-limits." Fora looked at her quizzically. "So?" The dirty-blond teen, to be true, had no desire to make any friends here…well scratch that, maybe at least one. But until then she actually didn't care about any popularly/ social pyramids. It's not like she wanted to be here at all, she _could _be out in the Silver Forest sharpen up her tracking skill, or even chatting with Artemis or the hunters.

"I'm the one who will be his girl friend in high school." She stated loudly. "And _nobody _is going to get in my way." The other girls behind her muttered their agreements. Fora, somewhat tuning out the words, just chewed her sandwich thoughtfully. "Then if off-limits means that I can't date them," She suddenly said looking up at Jennifer, "that means I can still talk to them."

"Yes…wait no…wait…UGH!" Fora grinned slightly. The ginger looked, no, glared at her, "Just don't touch him or so help me I will-"

"Will what?" There was a cough behind Fora. Jennifer paled, "Uh…n-nothing sir." She stuttered. Fora turned to see the new art teacher, or what she _thought _was the art teacher, she didn't know exactly. "That's what I thought, now you guys," He coughed, "excuse me, _girls _know that you not suppose to be out of you seats. Go and sit down."

The possey muttered angry but not at the teacher, not wanting to get into trouble and trudged away. The teacher saw her looking at him and winked, then started to walk off in another direction. Fora grinned to herself. Maybe, just maybe, she would actually like it here.


	6. Chapter 6: Advanced classes and him

**Yep. Enjoy. Read and Review! (by Victoria)**

**-livi**

**6**

Fora was planning something devious. She was going to go talk to this Matt fellow to piss of Jennifer. She was more powerful than her anyways so she wasn't threatened a bit. After lunch was Latin, and guess what she was learning about? The Greek gods is correct. She walked up to her teacher who pointed her towards the Matt boy. She walked over sitting next to him. He smiled to her.

"I'm Matt Secret," He said sticking his hand out. Fora smiled and shook his hand carefully. He was cute for a boy she must say. She was really socially awkward with them seeing as she's never really talked to any friendly or romantically since Thoth, but that is an entirely different story that will most likely come back later.

"I'm Fora Tempus," She said. He smiled. As he was about to say something the teacher started talking about how the gods came to be. She wasn't paying attention of course. This was 7th grade nothing really important to be honest. About fifteen minutes later the teacher started calling random people up to the board to arrange this timeline of which god came first and blah. Everyone kept getting it wrong. Terribly wrong,

"Fora can you come arrange it?" The teacher asked. He was a tall thin handsome man. Fora nodded and ordered it less than thirty seconds. She stepped beside tiredly. He looked at it and smiled. "Entirely correct," Fora went back to her seat and once again stopped paying no attention. Fifteen minutes later Fora was called again to give a summary about the daughter of Kronos Fora. This is what she gets for entering 7th grade in the middle of first semester.

"Fora was the daughter of Kronos and Maia. She was the full blooded sister of Hermes. She could control time to her will, and tended to get caught in the middle of everything. She sided with the gods during the Titan war because she started to not like her father's ruling. Rhea her step mother often tried to kick her out, but gave up when Kronos got angry at her for cheating on him. She was an archer, but excelled in sword fighting. She became a huntress of Artemis after the war and everything settled down." She finished. The teacher once again looked impressed because everyone else said like one sentence about the person they got. Fora sat down again. Matt was a good student you could tell because he paid attention at everything the teacher said. Another fifteen minutes went by and once again the teacher was asking questions and calling random people.

"Who was born first Apollo or Artemis?" he asked. Fora laughed in her head. She heard this argument for over a thousand years. It always stayed interesting. Apollo kept continuously calling Artemis little sis. Fora sat up a bit answering his question with ease.

"Artemis," she said. The teacher asked her for evidence. "She helped her mother Leto give birth to Apollo." Fora said. He nodded approvingly and moved on to the next poor bloke. After class Mr. Thomas called her over. "Yes Mr. Thomas you needed me," She asked. He smiled and pointed to a desk chair up front. She sat down and he stood bending a bit.

"I'm impressed by your knowledge of Latin and like to move you to the advanced class." He said carefully. Fora blinked letting his words register into her ears. "That class I do teach to your schedule would have to be moved a bit."

"Mrs. Spar wants me to move to advanced ELA and Mr. Kent wants me to move to Pre Algebra." Fora said rubbing the back of her neck.

"I have a few students who are in all advanced classes don't fret. So will you be in my advanced class?" He asked. Fora nodded not wanting to upset him. She had science and social studies which she also learn about ancient civilizations in to go and gods know what her fate was there to. She walked there annoyed. Advanced classes were going to suck. Each class was an hour. Lunch was twenty minutes, and specials were another hour. The special for Fora this term was gym next term was choice between art and music. She was choosing music.

"Hello Ms. Tempus I'm Mrs. Benson your science teacher." She shook her hand. She seemed really nice and by the end of class, Fora decided that she loved her. She of course said she'd like her in advanced physical science. Fora said sure why not.

"Great I'll talk with the other teachers," Fora nodded walking to Social Studies. It was all about Mesopotamia today and Fora was in that era to and answered the teacher's questions with ease. That teacher said advanced to. Fora accepted and walked to gym. She was already dying. She prayed there wasn't an advanced gym to because if there was she might die. There wasn't she found out, but there was an afterschool program for gymnastics and crap like that. The girls were doing gymnastics today, and the guys were doing lacrosse. Fora flipped across the mat easily training like a huntress does. The gym teacher said she should join the school's gymnastics' team. Fora accepted knowing the teacher would probably like her more. By the end of the day Artemis picked her up in a white SUV. Of course Apollo was driving. It must have been his sun car. Fora got in carefully throwing her bag to the side and buckling her seat belt.

"How was your first day?" Hermes said popping out from the back. Fora jumped and slapped him across the face. He climbed over moving my bag and sat next to me. "So how was it?" He asked. Fora huffed and glared at the three Olympians who were looking at her. "Are you going to reply or what?" Fora sighed.

"I am now being moved to advanced level classes and I am on the school's gymnastics' team." She answered frowning. Apollo smiled along with the other two. "Wipe the grins off your face I'm not happy right now trust me." Fora turned towards the window and Apollo started the car driving off. When he got on an empty road he flashed to Olympus. Fora got out, but Hermes caught her arm giving her bag to her. "Thanks and where am I staying for now?"

"My house," Her brother smiled. Fora smirked a little and walked with him to the street where all the Olympian houses were. "SO I missed hanging out with you. How have you been other then school?" He asked putting an arm casually around Fora's shoulders. Fora shrugged opening his door. "That wasn't very explanatory." Hermes said smiling. She smiled back.

"I've been fine," she shrugged. "You know just hanging out with the hunters and Artemis now I'm not." She sighed and went into the living room. She hopped on the couch and Hermes sat next to her. "How are you?" She asked putting her feet in his lap.

"I'm my usual Olympian self. Want to watch something?" He asked. Fora shrugged and they acted like a brother and sister for once in a nice way. They stayed up all night laughing and having a good time. Soon enough Fora started a popcorn war. Sad part was she stopped all of a sudden and collapsed having a flashback.


	7. Chapter 7: Real life

**7**

Hermes was freaking out on both the physically and mentally. When he was about to throw popcorn at his beloved sister, she just…collapsed. "AH, WHAT IN THE HADES?" He screamed. He ran to her and put his ear to her chest. "Gods of Zeus Fora, you scared me to death. Now I am going to need to get Artemis…and maybe Apollo…"

_Thoth gave a smile, "Yeah that could _totally_ work." Fora felt butterflies in her stomach. "We can put the new hieroglyphics of 're-open' and- ta da!" He grinned at her, once again making her get a fuzzy feeling in her stomach. "You're a genius!" He hugged her, his arms lifting her up into the air. His kaleidoscope eyes where gleaming with happiness. _

_Fora rolled her eyes, "I'm not the genius, you're the one who actually did it." She said into his ear, hugging him back and putting her head into his neck. Thoth rolled his eyes and put her down, "But I would have never thought of it by myself." He said, kissing her on the noise. The dirty-blond giggled softly, "You would have eventually." She said. "Love you," She said, He grinned down at her, "Love you to my time goddess." And they kissed. _

_The picture of them kissing flew by; it went to Fora sitting in the sand with Artemis at the beach. "HEY! HEY ARTIE!" a very young bleach blond girl yelled. It seemed that she couldn't say her friends name right so she shortened it. "Stop calling me that." The teen Artemis said harshly. The young Fora pouted. She, for some reason, seemed to grow older, slower. "B…but I can't say you're…your name right…" She started to cry. Artemis swore, "Please don't cry. I didn't mean it that way…" _

_Fora looked up at her, "I…I miss brother and sister…" She choked out. Artemis sighed and looked out into the waves. The water was crystal clear, but the farther they went out it turned the color blue. "Ares and Athena need to be somewhere right now. But they'll be back. Don't worry Fora, just don't worry." Artemis gestured for her to sit in her lap. Fora smiled and snuggled up into her sister who wrapped her arms around her protectively. The Trojan War had taken a toll on poor Fora. She wasn't use to her brothers and sister at war with each other. She also wasn't use to Zeus, being her other brother, the head of her. She was almost as old as him, but he somehow already reached his prime. She still looked like a 6 year old. _It is fair that I don't have my powers. _She thought. _It isn't far that I'm not at my prime. It's not far.

"It isn't far!" Fora screamed out. She looked around. The room was brightly lit, the light shined through the curtains that where a light shade of pink. "Hermes?" She called out, she slipped out of the sheets that where a light blue color. "Hey, where are you…" She looked down. The ground seemed closer than it usually was. "Oh no…no, no, no, no!" She yelled. She ran into the bathroom. There her six year old face staring back at her. Her hair was blond, beach blond, with her eyes gold and glowing, staring back at her

"How…-"

"Hey, admiring you in the mirror or what?" Fora turned a teen Artemis was looking at her. She was wearing regular clothes which included a regular tee and shorts. She smiled; her silver eyes glinted like they always did when she knew something that the time goddess didn't. "Come on, we're going to be late for the carnival!" Fora grinned. She knew this memory…Wait it was a memory? But she was here in side it… _Ow my head_, She thought, _this is to confusing_.

"Yeah, I just need to get changed and we can head out." Fora said grinning more. Artemis raised an eyebrow, "You're perky this morning," She observed. Fora bounded past her. Her six year old body seemed to move on its own. "I just can't wait till the Carnival! I've…never been to one before…" She said sheepishly. Artemis grinned, "We all can't wait Squirt. Come on, we gotta get going."

Everything felt real to Fora, it seemed to move like it did, the gods and goddess seem to talk like they do. But, something felt off. It was when Hermes threw up after eating a slushie and a corn dog, and then went on a ride that shot you in the air that she remembered.

"Oh, no…" She muttered. It was the day when she put herself in danger, when she first put her own powers to the test. The day, what she calls it, time bending. It was an interesting day when she did it. She was yelled at by Zeus, him ranting and asking questions about why she would try it. Her body went through the movements of what she did. Her hand stuck out, in the middle of the ride when it was about to go downhill, and she snapped her fingers. Everything around her stopped. The little kids rising almost out of their seats, Artemis screaming her head off, Apollo laughing his head off, and Hermes face as straight as it could be, even though she knew he was having a small heart attack. Everything stopped. But as soon as it stopped, it started again. It was only a few moments but it was more than she ever did. She was just catorigaurized as the daughter of Kronos without powers so far. But now, she could have been his heir. Of course she didn't think about it at the time. But it wormed its way in her mind. She didn't want to be his heir. She just wanted to be normal. When they all got off of the ride Hermes was grinning like crazy.

"Well, that was an 8.5 in my book of roller coasters." The teen god said. Everyone agreed with that…everyone besides Fora. She just was deep in thought.

"Hey, Fora…Hello?" Artemis waved her hand in front of the smaller goddess face. Fora blinked. "Hu, what?"

"What are you thinking about?" Artemis asked slowly. Then Fora also remembered, suddenly, that it was the first time she ever got a flash back, ever. She was about to answer when everything dissolved into white as the first of many flash backs appeared. When she opened her eyes she saw Hermes, Artemis, and Apollo once again. But they were older. She was back in the real world.

-FT-

"So you actually _lived _the flash back?" Was the reply after she finished her story. She spilled it all right then and there. Well, first she realized that she wasn't in her six year old body anymore, and at that she did a snoopy dance. But then she realized that the others were watching her and she sat back down and started to talk.

"Yep." She said, "It was weird. It was almost like I…I re-felt everything again." She said. Her voice was full of thinking. Apollo sighed, "So you're not physically hurt…right?" For a shook her head, "Nope, not that I know of."

"That's good." Apollo smiled, there was a beeping sound and they all looked around. Apollo got out his phone, after listing into it for a few minutes he sighed, "Alright I'll be there." He said. "Uh, I need to go guys duty calls." He gave a shrug, "Sorry."

The others waved and said their goodbyes. Then it was just the four of them. "Your flashbacks are getting harder and harder to control…" Artemis muttered. Fora shrugged and sighed, "They just come and go, Its not like I can _actually _control them..." Artemis looked at her, then Hermes.

"Where going to keep an eye on these flashbacks, if it's longer than a minute we'll have to get some _real _help." She said. Hermes raised an eyebrow. "So it's like a seizure?" He asked. Artemis nodded, "We'll inform the school that she had these 'seizures'." The huntress said. "Until then, let's hope these things are just not a sign."

**Yep, the author's note is at the end. Anyways OMG THOTH! Excuse me, Thoth is technically not ours but oh well.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-livi**


	8. Chapter 8: Doc report

**Here's Chapter 8! -Livi**

**8**

Mr. Done met with Hermes and Artemis or Mr. Tempus and Ms. Hunter. Fora was at home "sick". "Mr. Tempus and Ms. Hunter I called you here to discuss Fora's illness from the past. We are requiring a doctor to relook at her perhaps her primary care physician. When you have the papers we will go from there. I can send Fora's work home until then. She has the week off. She won't miss too much." Mr. Done smiled.

"We will gladly take care of that issue. For that matter we already made an appointment this afternoon." Hermes smiled shaking the principal's hand once again. The two left exiting the building. "SO how exactly are we going to get medical papers?" Hermes asked unlocking the car. Artemis thought for a bit. "And we are not breaking into an office… I did that once. It was owned by a kid of Apollo. All I needed was so Advil and the pharmacy was closed." He huffed pouting. Artemis smiled.

"That's it! We bring her to a demi god doctor or we can get Apollo to bring her." She smiled brightly at the idea. Hermes thought for a bit and shrugged. Artemis pulled her phone out dialing her brother's phone number. Apollo picked up on the other line. He had gone to see Fora who was lazily on the couch. "Hello big brother," She exclaimed.

"What do you need now?" Apollo sighed.

"Mr. Done is requiring medical papers for Fora. And we kind of need your help." Artemis explained. Apollo agreed and waited for the two to come back. When they came in Hermes ruffled his hair going back to his casual form and tossing his shoes off somewhere. Artemis ruffled her hair down to and went back to a somewhat older form than Fora. "Alright so Fora guess what!" Artemis said sitting next to the daughter of Kronos. Fora glanced at the three and sighed. She looked duller than usual. She wasn't in the mood to talk. It was as if she turned into the girl who listened to everything she was told. The way she was when… he was around ruling her.

"What is it?" Fora replied looking at the auburn haired Artemis.

"You get to have a good old doctor's appointment." She smiled. Fora looked at her.

"I have an idea. How about I don't go to school ever again?" the now snappy teenager hissed. Hermes sat down next to her. Fora was having like a PMS phase because she started crying. A few minutes later she was quiet again. "Life is cruel to me." She simply said. Apollo frowned. Fora could feel that flashback pushing its way through. She held it back. Maybe she could make it be a nap of sorts. "Can I take a nap?" Fora asked. Hermes nodded offering his lap. She laid her head on his lap tilting in and grabbing a blanket. Fora let the flashback come knowing she could pull it off. Hopefully…

**_F.T_**

She was living in another flashback should could feel it. Fora was cuddling into the soft couch that belonged to Thoth. The memory was so vivid too. Thoth came out laughing at the sprawled out girl. "Sure don't save room for me." He chuckled. Fora moved her legs and sat closer to his side. "My family is starting to find out about you." He whispered.

"Let them we will be fine." Fora said sleepily. Thoth laughed at the half passed out goddess. He shook his head rolling his eyes. "It can't be that bad. I've met Anubis before." Fora shrugged like it didn't really matter to her. "He was nice,"

"That's Anubis Fora. My other part of the family are lunatics."

"My entire family are lunatics." She replied to his statement. A song came on and she got up grabbing Thoth's hands. They danced for a bit, and Fora got a flashback. So basically now Fora thought she was in a flashback while in another flashback.

_It was an Olympus ball as usual on the Winter Solstice. Fora was dressed, and was sitting down like she does every single time. Apollo swiftly came over and grabbed her hand bowing. "Come on Fora have a little adventure in you." The thirteen year old looking girl blinked not amused. "You can be such a Debby downer." _ _He huffed, but still started dancing with her. _

Fora snapped out. She remembered when flashbacks were only seconds long. Now they last longer and she knew this exceeds one minute. Thoth kissed her head and laid her back down on the bed this time. "You need some sleep those flashbacks are coming back." He whispered and kissed her head.

**_F.T_**

She suddenly woke up saying she just didn't want to dance Apollo. The three gods looked at her eyebrows raised. "Just a dream," She replied.

"A dream or a flashback Fora. You have the god of truth and the god of lying here." Apollo huffed. "And I remember that. I swept you away during an Olympus ball. You were such a downer." He added. Hermes and Apollo looked at her.

"It was a dream, trust me." Fora lied. It was believable because she swore on the Styx.

"Fine I'll trust you." Hermes whispered still not believing his sister. The flashbacks were getting random too Fora thought carefully. "But Fora this could be serious… you don't understand how important it is for you to tell us." Hermes said. He was personally scared for his sister. She developed slowly. She aged slowly. By the time she finally reaches her prime… He hated when he thought about it sometimes.

"Thank you," Fora smiled a bit. "But really… a doctor's appointment," she blinked not amused.

"For your health darling…" Artemis smiled sarcastically.

"Lovely… but I'm immortal,"

"Immortals can be mortals sometimes…." Apollo smirked. Fora didn't like that smirk.


	9. Chapter 9: Flash Forward?

**Author's note at the end :) Read and Review!**

**9**

"Say ah." The white haired man with the lab coat said. Fora sighed, glancing at Apollo who nodded and gave thumbs up, then stuck out her tongue. "Ah." He then jammed a wooden stick into her throat. She gagged. _Why did I agree to this if they were going to torture me? _Fora wondered. When she was about to shove a stick down _his _throat, he finally removed the wooden thing and threw it in the trash can.

"Well, you are a very, healthy, girl," He said. "But, it is quite odd that you've been having…..seizures am I right?" He said. Fora shrugged. Apollo sat back in the chair with a set look on her face. "Yes, I don't know why but she keeps blacking out. I was wondering if you write a note…"

Doctor Fraz waved a hand, "Yes. I know you want a note to say that she keeps having these 'seizures'. I know a healthy person when I see them, Mr. Myrice and she," He said pointing to the dirty blond. "Is definitely NOT someone who is…how you say...'Unhealthy',"

Apollo sighed and rubbed his forehead. "She had these serious attacks since birth," _Heh, what a lie _that _is, _Fora thought. "We did it before but now we need an updated one. The new school that she's going to requires it."

"Yes I know Mr. Myrice but-" Doctor Fraz once again raises a hand. "No, not until I make sure she _absolutely _has a problem." Fora groaned. "Can I get down?" She asked and slid down as the doctor nodded. "We can do a blood test. If anything shows in the blood then maybe I will write a note."

"When can we do a blood test?" Apollo asked. The man sighed and looked at a clip board. "Well, you can do it now. It will take only a few seconds. But you have to leave after; I have a patient with angina coming after this." Fora looked up at Apollo as the doctor went to go get a nurse.

"Angina?" She asked Apollo looked back at her. "Chest pains." He said. Fora gave a small, "Oh." And they started to wait. The doctor's office was very cramped; they had more little kiddy toys than something that 'big' kids would use. A couple minutes later a nurse came in. She was a tall lady with eyes that were black as coal.

"Hi, My name is Sue." She said, her face was very cheerful even if her eyes where creepy. "Hi, I'm Mark and that is Fora over there." Apollo said. Sue smiled at Fora, "Well, aren't you a darling." She giggled and Fora's eyebrows dipped down low. "Can you sit over there? I'll take your blood."

"Um, okay." She said. The nurse smiled caringly and grabbed the needle. "Now, on the count of three I'm going to take the blood okay?" Fora nodded. "One-" _Liar,_ Fora thought as the nurse jabbed the needle into her skin. "Done," Fora sighed relived as the nurse said that after a few moments to long.

"Well, I'll send this right over to the testers and you'll get the results in a few days." She said with a giggle again. "Well, thanks." Apollo said grinning and shook her hand. "It was nice to meet you." Sue said to Apollo.

"And it was nice to meet you young lady." The woman said shaking Fora's hand. Something happened when their hands connected.

_She was running from _it_. She turned around to see if she was being followed. Something was watching her. Something….something bad…. Fangs gleamed. _

"FORA!" She heard, and saw, fingers snap in front of her face. "Hey. You zoned out for a few moments, you alright?" Apollo looked at her with worry on his face. Fora nodded. "Yeah…yeah I'm fine. Just thinking something…"

Apollo looked at her skeptical, "…Alright, but let's get going." Fora nodded and started after him after one glance at Sue, who she swears, eyes changed.

-FT-

The ride home was sort of quiet, although Apollo did ask her what happened. "I…don't know." Was her answer. It was the truth though. The sun god sighed, glanced at her, and then kept driving.

"WE'RE HOME!" Fora yelled in the building as she walked in with Apollo trailing behind her. "How did the doc thing go?" Artemis asked coming down from the top level sliding down the banister. "Eh, good I guess." She replied.

"That's good," Artemis said grinning. Apollo nodded, "I need to go. Fora, tell her what happened, I know _I _can't help you, so tell her." He added the latter part. Artemis's eyebrows raised. "Tell me about what?" She asked.

Fora swallowed, "Uh-" The door closed with a soundly click. "Well, I think I had a reverse flashback, or a vision into the future…."

**Myrice is actually health in Latin. Well, hope you like it! -Livi**


	10. Chapter 10: You have to be him

**HEY! We some what set a actual time set...thing...so we will hopefully be updating one chapter a day. Yep. So Please just Read and Review! -Livi**

**10**

Thoth walked into the lab looking around and pushing his glasses up. It was early and he was sort of tired. He would suck it up for now as usual. He looked at the papers that were laid on his desk. A few were about memos and then he saw the blood tests that he needed to do. He glanced down the list carefully. He always felt bad for kids who got sick and had to deal with things they should never have to. The fact they were young and haven't lived yet… As he reached the last name he saw the first name. He blinked toke his glasses off and looked at it again. It was still the same thing as before. His eyes had shifted to the blood samples. He put the paper down and looked through them. When his eyes caught that gold shimmer… he almost shut down

"Fora…" He whispered. Thoth always knew Fora tried to live more like a mortal like most gods. Her family always wanted her to be a kid… She was sixteen for the past hundred years never changing eventually she could go seventeen but stayed the same. "What could be wrong with you?" He mumbled rubbing his eyes. The glasses were rested back onto his nose and he put the sample back down. Thoth went through all of them with ease. He was known as a great doctor. So far he hasn't screwed up. Thoth guessed that was good. In his opinion people shouldn't screw up in these types of jobs, but they never see the things he does. When he reached Fora's however he stopped. How would he test an immortal's blood?

**_F.T_**

Fora woke up the next day. SO far no flashbacks have entered her mind… so far. She was worried about the blood test. What if they actually found something? What if… she couldn't worry about this! There was a knock on the door and she got up opening it to Apollo who was dressed in his "adult" clothes. It was basically a button down white dress shirt with black dress pants.

"The doctor's office called they said they'd like to see you again. New doctor though… a specialist," He smiled ruffling Fora's hair. She nodded and got changed into an average teen outfit. After five minutes Apollo knocked again to make sure she was not passed out or anything.

"One minute Apollo!" She yelled.

"Got it!" He replied. Fora brushed her hair through and grabbed her earrings poking them in. She opened the door and smiled walking out. "Get a jacket," Apollo frowned. Fora gave him the really look. "We are mortals in the mortal world get a jacket." He hissed. The dirty blonde haired girl rolled her eyes and grabbed a north face she had lying around. "Thank you," He smiled.

"I often wonder if you are bipolar,"

"DO you even know what that is?" Apollo asked annoyed again.

"Yes, and you change your moods so quickly." Fora put a thinking face on. Apollo pulled her along out to the car. His "parent" car was always a Ford Black Explorer. She enjoyed it because she controlled the music since Apollo always had two hands on the wheel. "Can I have your car?" Fora asked.

"Like the Ford or my Sun Chariot because you can't have the later one." Apollo replied. Fora held one finger up as she pulled her phone out. Hermes had got it for her saying she needed to get with the "times". She replied everything in ancient languages that day. "I'll get you a Ford when you earn it." He said casually.

"I could always steal…"

"Don't even think about it. I'm not bailing you out of jail." Apollo rolled his eyes and put the keys in the ignition. "Alright buckle your seat belt." He said giving her that look. Fora put her hands up in her sorry I offended you way.

"Sorry Mr. Bipolar," She whispered. Apollo glared and drove off. They reached the office in ten minutes or a bit less. Fora typically doesn't pay attention to be honest. "Can I get out now?" She asked annoyed. Apollo nodded turning off the ignition. She opened the door and hopped out. Her hair blew in the autumn wind. It was raining a bit only a bit though.

"Come on darling," Apollo smiled. Fora walked side by side with him trying to act daughter like. She was pretty decent at it. He usually went in a thirties form when with her as a "dad". "So you ready to get that note." He said that twinkle in his eyes.

"Sure," Fora replied. As they walked in and Apollo signed her in the nurse came and got her before she could even sit down. "Right on time," She mumbled. Apollo patted her back.

"Dr. Cliste should be in soon." The purple scrubs nurse smiled and left. Fora yawned and lay back on the bed thingy. Apollo sat next to Fora humming. She always enjoyed when he hummed she joined in usually but today she wasn't in the mood. He was humming an old Latin song from the Roman Empire.

"I wonder who Dr. Smart is…" Fora laughed.

"Isn't that Irish or something…" Apollo mumbled rubbing his forehead. There was a knock and the doctor entered. He was medium height lanky but cute… wait Fora did a retake and looked at him again. He had sandy colored hair and black rimmed glasses.

"I'm Dr. Cliste," He smiled holding his hand out. Apollo shook it giving a nod as his hello. Fora decided she was just being stupid as usual. At least he was cute unlike the last one. "So Fora how are you?" He asked nicely leaning against the bed like he'd done it a thousand times before. The girl shrugged.

"Cool I guess," She replied.

"That's good, if I can re check you… would you mind?" He asked nicely. She liked him.

"Sure no problem," She replied smiling. He took the stethoscope off his neck and did all that stuff. When she started to drift thinking about the past he snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Sorry," She mumbled rubbing her eyes.

"It's okay. I can tell you're tired," Cliste replied. Fora blanked again as Apollo and the Dr. Dude talked. A flashback tugged her insides and she passed out. This was not a good situation she thought. The flashback was a simple birthday party for her a few years back. Now that was random… She felt taps on her shoulder and someone shifted her position. "Fora, can you hear me?" She heard the doctor say. Her eyes opened carefully. To be honest the light in the office bothered her. She had kind of sensitive eyes. "Are you alright?" He asked. She saw his eyes now. He had those old familiar eyes that never left her mind. "Can you hear me?" Cliste said a bit louder.

"What happened?" She mumbled shutting her eyes for a bit. The eyes were bothering her. "Can I ask you something?" Fora mumbled. Dr. Cliste nodded. "What color do you consider your eyes Thoth?" She tricked him too.

"Mixed,"

"In what way mixed?" Fora said still feeling drowsy.

"Kaleidoscope mixed," He said. Fora lay down on her back. "And are you okay? You said Thoth earlier there," He added. She looked at him again. "Maybe another test…" He said to Apollo who was looking at me concerned. Dr. Cliste could tell this wasn't normal.

"If we need another…" Apollo said completely going with it.

"You have to be him…" Fora mumbled. The two men looked at her again.

"Maybe she needs a bit of sleep the tests may take a bit, but I can get a blanket and pillow for her." He smiled and walked out.

"Fora are you okay darling?" Apollo asked.

"I'm just dandy," The teenage immortal replied and hugged her knees a bit cold. When Dr. Cliste came back he laid the blanket on Fora who cuddled into it and he lifted her head putting the rather comfortable pillow underneath.

"Thank you," Apollo said in his kind voice.

"You may be here for a bit. Fora you may want to rest," And he walked out.


	11. Chapter 11: Crazy or not

**R&R **

**11**

Fora nervously looked around. That encounter with...Dr. Cliste was a little nerve racking. "Apollo! He HAS to be him…he looks so much like him. _Acts _so much like him!" Fora said jolting up wreaking her sheets. "Whoa, Calm down." He said getting up and tucking her back in to the bed.

"It wasn't him; his name is Dr. Cam Cliste. He has no relationship with Thoth." He said. Fora misinterpreted what 'relationship' meant and shook her head quickly. "No duh, Thoth isn't gay Apollo." The sun god sighed. "You're tired Fora, you need to go to sleep. You have a MRI tomorrow and another blood test."

Fora looked at him, he gave a look back. "Do you want me to make you go to sleep?" He asked. She sighed and snuggled back into the covers. "You know, Thoth…was…." She never finished the sentence. Sleep over took her. Apollo smiled, and then frowned as a thought swept into his mind. "The flash backs are getting worse, aren't they…its wearing on you…" He said sweeping a bit of her hair from her face.

This wasn't a memory, _was Fora's first thought, _or a dream. _The air around her was grey-ish smoke. It covered up the scenery that was probably once beautiful. "Confusion is the first key to being a part of the human race." A voice said. It had no tone but she somehow could tell it was a girl. The voice changed to an old man's, "But, you must never be a mortal. Their fatal flaws will be the end of you." _

_ "_What the hell?" _Fora said out loud. There was a pounding on her back, more like a tapping. She turned, Matt was looking at her. His face happy and smiling. "Hey….Did you know you," He face turned different, a skeleton face, no skin or flesh of any type. "You killed me." The evil Matt attacked her with clawed hands and she screamed…._

"FORA! WAKE UP!" Apollo was sleeping lightly when he suddenly heard screaming. Fora's eyes opened, she felt her body. No scar marks where there. She started to sob. Apollo held her, rubbing her back slowly. "Shh, it was only a dream….shhhh…" Fora looked at him with red ringed eyes.

"It...it…." Tears gathered at the corners of her eyes. Apollo looked at her. "Was it a dream or a memory?" He asked. Fora tensioned, gripping his shirt that was soaked on one side from her tears. "Neither…" She whispered to him.

"Neither…hm.." He mused as he engulfed her in a hug. She lay on his chest. "Do you mind telling me what happened?" She did. Although it was in choked and muted a little by the tears he got the point. "Why Matt? I wonder what is so special about him."

Fora shrugged, she always felt that Apollo was a very close brother than best friend. He helped her through, since Artemis wasn't very good at comforting and Hermes would…just not know what to do. He would probably be a little in shock since she was in the Huntresses so much. "I don't know…" She muttered. Apollo kissed her head, "Just go back to sleep, I've got you." He muttered into her ear. She nodded and closed her eyes.

For her, it was nice and she fell into the sleep quickly. This time it was dreamless. Apollo on the other hand staid up, wondering what was happening to his beloved friend. He felt like she was his second sister. Although Hermes would disagree a bit, she spent a little more time with both Artemis and Apollo since they helped her. Well, Artemis helped her. "What are we going to do with you Fora…"

-FT-

The MRI was very confusing of what the doctors explained a lot of VERY long words. Finally one doctor explained it better. "Now, we are going to put you into this machine and it's going to use magnets to send radio waves through your body and send a picture back. We are going to check if you have, let's say, tumors or anything that can cause these…hallucinations. It will take at the most 30 minutes." Doctor Sawn said. She was next to the big machine. Fora held tightly to Apollo's hand. She _had _to be going crazy….she just had to….

"Now Fora, can you please lay down in here?" She asked. Fora looked at Apollo, who nodded, and went to the bed thing. Laying down the Doctor Swan adjusted the head holder. "That's good, now were going to send you in, in a few minutes. Just stay perfectly still, Okay?" Fora nodded and waited. "You okay Fora?" The immortal god asked over the intercom. "Yeah, I'm alright. A little cold though,"

"It's perfectly fine, just stay still." She did. The big magnet started and the noise was very loud. She waited, and waited, and waited….but something, of course, didn't go right.

**So, chapter 11 for ya. Hope you like it! -Livi**


	12. Chapter 12: X

**R&R please! **

**12**

Fora started coughing. She felt cold and sweaty at the same time like people do when they are in shock. The blanket on top of her seemed colder to. Her head moved let's just say and it bumped the machine. Thank fates she wasn't in the MRI. When her head banged on it her arm held the slightly bloody part. Her eyes glanced up and she saw the small cut red… it was red… IT WAS RED! Dr. Swan came in right away.

"Fora, are you okay?" She asked. Fora coughed every ten seconds or so. She managed to nod feeling a bit dizzy. "Here sit up and breathe in and out," The doctor suggested. Fora weakly sat up with support from the brown haired doctor. She rubbed her back. The dirty blonde still held her cut. She took her hand off and saw her fingers covered in…Mortal blood. Dr. Swan frowned. "You could've hit your head harder than you think. We better get that stitched up before we continue." A hot male nurse came in with a wheelchair and gently lifted Fora putting her carefully in.

"I'm Derek," He smiled.

"Fora," She blushed. Fora leaned back and breathed in and out. When she got out into the hall way Apollo stood there a look of extreme concern on his face. He saw the red blood on his "sister's" hands. Immediately he was walking to a room. Derek lifted Fora onto the bed. He laid her head gently down. He smiled at her comfortingly and left. Dr. Swan had gone to get someone to stitch her head. "Apollo you need to call Zeus," Fora said immediately.

"You… your blood is mortal," The sun god whispered his eyes widened in fear. Fora nodded her head. Apollo toke out his phone and dialed Zeus. "Dad… we have an extreme issue… Fora's blood is mortal…" About five minutes later her big brother came in. Fora had her eyes on the red blood speechless. Her brother sat down looking at her carefully. Zeus noticed the changes immediately. She lost her godly glow, her blood has become red, and her typical tan was now dimmed to a pale white.

"Fora," Zeus said now getting hit with a rough situation. His sister grabbed his arm looking at him like a scared little sister.

"Zeus…" She choked.

"Call me grandpa," He whispered back. Fora just looked at him for reassurance that she was fine and just in some rut. "I don't know… I think… You're becoming mortal." He sighed. The words he stated were like stabs to the gut. Fora looked at Apollo and Zeus. Her lip trembled, but no tears came out. She felt… how to describe it… mortal.

"I'm…" Her hand twitched as she looked at the blood to confirm the words that would come out in a few seconds. "Mortal," She finished.

"Fora we technically don't know what is happening. I shall call Poseidon and Hades. We will discuss this. For now get your head stitched, and finish the tests. I may pull you out of school either way." Zeus sighed and kissed his sister's cheek. Fora nodded, but still felt scared. It was one of those feelings mortals got. Zeus left as a doctor came in. It was confirmed… he was Thoth. Fora didn't say anything though she wanted to make sure she was completely right. Fora knew how to tell too. The doctor smiled.

"Hi I'm Dr. Leigh," He shook Apollo's hands. He had relaxed a bit. Fora was on edge not trusting anything. She heard a noise she'd jump or grip her wrist. "You must be Fora," The fact he said her name correctly in perfect Greek accent she knew it. "You hit your head on the MRI now…" He asked as he leaned the bed back pulled a chair over.

"Yes I did," Fora replied shortly. His eyes looked like Thoth's and everything. He picked up a pen with his left hand… guess who was a lefty. Thoth was a lefty. His glasses color too bothered her extremely. Well in general she was bothered, but you get what she means. He wrote down a few things that were usual required.

"Alright I want you to get in a comfortable position and we'll stitch your head up." Fora nodded and leaned back a bit. He got to work quickly and efficiently. "So where are you from?" He asked nicely. His accent bothered Fora too. It had that Egyptian edge to it. Fora gave Apollo a shut up look when he was about to answer.

"Olympia, Greece," Fora smiled. Dr. Leigh looked at her as if she knew something. "We moved here five years ago that's why the two of us have the slight accent. "Where are you from?" She replied.

"Well I was born in Egypt… my parents were working there for a bit." Fora got a determined look on her face now. "That's why a have a slight accent." He smiled kindly. Thoth smiled that way. To be honest her thoughts were getting annoying. Fora mumbled Thoth. The doctor looked at her startled. "How…"

"So you are Thoth," Fora huffed keeping her head still.

"Yes Fora," Her ex boyfriend replied. Things in the hospital room just got ten times more awkward.

** Awkward is right. I wonder how this is going to go down...:) **


	13. Chapter 13: Heartach

**Unlucky thirteen? Hm. Well keep reading and review!~**

**13**

"Well, what have you been doing these past few, what, thousand years…." Fora asked awkwardly. Thoth shrugged, "Eh, same old…."

"Now, Fora…why did I see your blood in the problem section?" He asked. She turned away and closed her eyes. Apollo sighed, "I going to get something to eat. This is between you and….Thoth…" As the door closed the blond Egyptian god looked at Fora with an eye raised. "Well?"

She mumbled something. Thoth leaned in, "What was that?" He asked. She snapped, "I'm turning mortal!" Her ex-boyfriend's eyes widened and straightened back up. "You're turning…mortal?"

"YES damn it!" Fora yelled. She jumped up, only to have her legs collapse underneath her. Thoth caught her. She was sobbing once again. "I'm turning weaker…The flash backs aren't even _flashbacks _any more….I doesn't know what to do Thoth…I just don't know…" She whispered the latter part through tears. Thoth sighed and sat on a nearby chair, holding her. It felt sort of like old times, before love went into play, just two friends helping one and other.

"Fora, we'll find a way to help. Don't worry…" He muttered into her ear. Fora hiccupped. "Y-you promise?" She asked hiccupping again feeling like a child the way she was crying so much. Thoth put her an arm's length away, "I'm sure. We _will _find a way."

Fora hugged him. Thoth hugged him back. "I've missed talking to you. I know our relationship may never be the same…."The dirty blond tensioned. The kaleidoscope eyed guy sighed and kept going, "But can we at least be friends?" He asked. "Plus, it might not be as weird like now…" Fora gave a small laugh and sighed.

"Sure." She said smiling. Thoth wiped her tears away. "Let's start over…" He said. Helping her to her bed and tucking her in. "Hi, my name is Dr. Thoth," He said holding out his hand which she shook. Fora gave a little laugh, "My name is Fora Tempus." She said. She felt the room tip suddenly; Thoth's eyes widened and moved quickly to her other side and she black out.

Not another one…._Fora groaned in her head. Her tee shirt was orange with a necklace around her neck. She had a sword at her hip and was wearing a armored skirt with jeans. Once again Matt came bounding up towards her. "Hey, what's wrong? You seem down." He said. There was a scream from where he was, behind him. "JAKE!" He yelled and ran. Fora ran with him. What she saw was almost as painful as what she saw before. Blood. Lots of blood. _

"NO!" Fora gasped for breath, she couldn't breathe. Why couldn't she breathe? Her vision was black with occasionally red flashes. "CLEAR!" Someone said. She heard a zap and electricity went through her body. "Come on...Come on..." She heard someone mutter in worry. Her throat opened up and she gasped for breath.

"Ugh…" She groaned. There were many sighs of reliefs that went around the room. "Fora…Can you hear me?" Fora turned her head to the side. "Can you not talk so loudly?" She whispered hoarsely. "Can you open your eyes Fora?" Another question was asked. The dirty blond turned her head and opened her eyes slowly. A familiar face greeted her, but it was blurry.

"What happened?" She asked. Thoth was to the left of her vision. She saw a blurry version of her brother and Apollo to her left. "You had a cardiac arrest Fora….your heart stopped."

"I…had a heart attack?" Asked Fora as her brain processed what her friend said. The sandy blond nodded, "Yes, It was quite a scare for all of us." He said. His voice told that it was more than a scare. "Is…Artemis here?" She croaked.

Thoth moved out of her vision and Artemis came is. "Hey squirt, how you feeling?" She asked giving a grim grin. "Eh, had better days." Said Fora, Artemis sighed. "So, what's up?"

"Matt is what's up." Fora muttered slowly. The huntress raised an eyebrow, "What about Matt?"

"He's…in all of my dreams." She said wincing as she felt a pain bloom through her chest. She coughed, "I don't know why….now…I think...I'm gonna take a nap…" She fell into a blessed dreamless sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Overdosed

**Yay, Chapter 14! Enjoy!- Livi**

**14**

Fora woke up and a few hours later she started to annoy her brother and Thoth by not listening to them. For starters she touched things she wasn't supposed to. AS she poked her I.V. over and over saying ow Hermes was gripping the arms of his chairs and Thoth was leaning up against a wall glaring at the dirty blonde. He walked over a bit and stopped at the foot of her bed leaning a bit over.

"What have I said about touching your I.V.?" He asked through his teeth. Fora stuck her tongue out and moved on to touching her heart thingies. "Fora Tempus stop it now." He said slowly giving her his death glare.

"Or what," was the testing girl's reply. Hermes stood up and looked at his sister. "Don't even give me those looks you two I'm not in the mood." Fora huffed crossing her arms. Thoth toke her arms carefully and placed them beside her. "This is weird," She clipped and unclipped her oxygen thing. "What are these things again?" She asked and pulled off one of the heart monitors. Thoth toke it into his hands.

"Lift your gown," He said simply. Fora gave him a look. "I have to put this back where it belongs on your body, so lift your gown." The girl laughed and pulled the blanket up more crossing her arms once again. She enjoyed seeing how far she could go with this. Hermes pulled the blanket down to her knees. He sat her up untied the gown, and closed the shades.

"Not hard instructions Fora," He sighed crossing his arms. The siblings glared at each other. Fora had her knees to her chest so Thoth couldn't do anything.

"Don't test our patience because you know we have a lot. You however are walking on thin ice." He sat back down next to the bed. "Will you let Thoth do his job already?" Fora shook her head smiling. Thoth held up a finger and walked out of the room. He pushed in a cart and closed the door.

"I'll give you the choice, you either do this willingly." He pointed at the sticker. "Knocked out," He pointed to one bottle of drugs. "Or in a daze," He pointed to the bottle next to it. Fora laughed. "Do not test me Fora it's not like I have not done this before." He said raising his eyebrows. The teenage girl considered her options.

"You won't do anything," She tested again. In this type of situation never test because Thoth picked up a bottle filled the needle to a certain amount. Carefully he pushed the medicine into Fora's I.V. First the teenager felt weak and heavy. Than the medicine started affecting her more and she laughed a bit. Thoth smiled. Hermes had a happy look on his face finally. The Egyptian untied Fora's gown and put the heart monitor back with ease. He tied it again and laid her back gently.

"See nothing to challenging," He smiled. The poor girl had a dazed look like she was… well… like she just had an overdose of alcohol to put it lightly. Her words were slurred. "You have got to love the anesthesia department's relaxers. Always use them on kids before they go into surgery. They are clueless after poor things." Thoth frowned. Fora was hugging Hermes closely. Her brother was positioned awkwardly on the side of her bed.

"I love you so much Hermes," She cuddled into his side. Her brother smiled. A few minutes later she blinked forgetting what she had said earlier and poked the messenger god in the eye. Hermes bit his lip from yelling at her. He knew she was drugged. He should be better with patience since after all she was in a hospital… "Why do you have grey hairs?" Her face was pretty funny. Hermes scratched what he said before. Fora was going to be Fora drugged or not.

"I like grey hair. Why do you have blonde hair?" Hermes asked. His sister fell asleep in his lap cuddled into his shirt. "Never mind," He said and pushed back his sister's hair. Apollo came in handing him his coffee.

"She has to be drugged," The sun god laughed slightly at the giggling girl who was still asleep. Thoth smirked nodding. "Let me guess Fora was being Fora as usual?" He asked sipping his water.

"She is indeed drugged." Hermes smiled as his sister opened her eyes. "Hey Fora," He whispered gently. The girl looked around a bit trying to remember what happened. "You okay honey," her brother asked. Fora sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Why do I feel so…"

"Drugged," Thoth finished. The girl nodded. "You weren't cooperating," He replied. She became wide eyed and laid back. "Any who I put the heart monitor back if you are…" Fora immediately started playing with the heart monitor sticker thingies. Thoth glared murderously at her when one or two fell off. She smirked trying to hide it. "Are we going to seriously have to go through with this again?" the sandy blonde growled his glare hardening. There was a knock on the door, and Apollo got up getting it. Her favorite big three brother walked in. Fora smiled hugely her eyes gleaming. She had already taken off the rest of the heart monitor things. Thoth face palmed himself again. He was ready to smash his head into the wall.

"This is rather interesting," Hades said slowly at giggling Fora who changed moods entirely.

"I think the drugs haven't worn out," Apollo mused. The god of the underworld smirked a bit. At least his sister was somewhat happy right now… "Is anyone else coming?"

"Poseidon is coming later I believe right now I'm visiting my favorite sister." Hades smiled which means his face stayed the same straight and plain. He was good at hiding emotions by now. Fora gave him a look and patted the side of her bed.

"Sit down bro," She smiled. Hades sighed rolling his eyes or in his case mentally rolling his eyes. Like before he hides his emotions. He sat down and looked at his sister who was hugging him tightly. "You smell like the dead. I rather like it," She giggled. Hades enjoyed these drugs with whatever they contained. She always stuck her tongue out at him and said death smelled weird. "I love you," she fell asleep her arms around his waist. Well they all thought she fell asleep really she was loopy and felt tired.

She is fun…" Hermes laughed. When Fora got a bit more energy she stared at the needle on the cart next to Hades. She did see Thoth put the needle in her I.V. When Hades got up and said he had to go to the bathroom Fora grabbed the bottle and needle swiftly. Thoth was getting MRI times and Hermes was arguing on the phone. Apollo had to get more coffee. Fora filled the needle thing and it was to the max filled. She didn't know how to put it in the I.V. so she ended up stabbing it somewhere in it. When Hades got out of the bathroom he looked and saw… Fora stabbing her I.V. with a needle full of anesthetics. Hermes glanced over and his eyes widened. He grabbed the needle and bottle putting them far away, Fora blinked her eyelids feeling heavy. "Fora sweetie what did you put in your I.V.?" The nervous god asked. His sister was mortal right now if she overdosed on drugs by accident… he didn't want to think about it.

"I feel weird…" She mumbled before passing out onto her pillows. Hades and Hermes glanced at each other. Thoth came in and they started freaking out a bit more.


End file.
